1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring camera having a removable memory installed, and more particularly to a monitoring camera that allows easy installation and removal of the removable memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Monitoring cameras are commonly installed in many buildings for improved security. In general, the monitoring cameras are mounted downwardly on ceilings of the buildings and capture images near entrances and exits.
However, linking many cameras to a central location for monitoring and recording is expensive and difficult. Therefore, a monitoring camera having removable memory installed is invented, which simplifies installation whilst providing image recording. With reference to FIG. 5, the monitoring camera comprises a base (40), a camera module (50) and a casing (60). The base (40) is mounted on a ceiling and has a bottom and a parapet (41). The parapet (41) is formed on and around the bottom of the base (40) and has a memory slot (42) and a thread (43) formed on the parapet (41). The camera module (50) is mounted on the bottom of the base (40) and is surrounded by the parapet (41). The camera module (50) has a memory connector corresponding to the memory slot (42). The memory connector allows a removable memory to insert in and electrically connect to the inserted removable memory. The casing (60) is mounted over the parapet (41) and the camera module (50) and has multiple protrusions. The protrusions engage the thread on the parapet (41). Accordingly, a technician has to completely unscrew the casing (60) to install or remove the removable memory.
However, the technician must climb high to reach the monitoring camera and use one hand to unscrew and hold the casing (60), then another to remove or install removable memory. This is inconvenient and may cause an accident.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional monitoring camera may further comprise a connection line (70). The connection line (70) is mounted in the base (40) and is connected to the casing (60). When the casing (60) is unscrewed, the casing (60) will be held by the connection line (70) so it is safer for the technician not to hold the casing (60) with one hand.
However, to dispose the connection line (70) in the base (40), designing an arrangement of the base (40) becomes complicated and the connection line (70) may block the camera module (50). Cost for manufacturing the conventional monitoring camera is increased. Furthermore, manufacturing the connection line (70) also increases the cost of manufacturing the conventional monitoring camera.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a monitoring camera that allows easily installing and uninstalling the removable memory to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.